


After the Flight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	After the Flight

"I can't believe you just…" Draco's voice trailed away and Severus nearly laughed. If he couldn't even say it, how could he ever have _done_ it?

"Believe it," Severus snapped, wondering if the blood on his hands would ever wash away. "Someone had to."

"I-I don't know what to say." Draco bit his lip. 

Severus narrowed his eyes and looked him up and down, the adrenaline still racing through his veins. Yes, he'd do nicely. 

"Don't say anything at all," Severus said huskily, and gripping Draco's wrist, pulled him down the hall to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
